


The Doctor Will See You Now

by dictatoroffandoms



Series: Jasprose Week [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Doctor!Rose, F/F, F/M, Lapis is only the suspected shooter so don't panick, Multi, Police Officer!Jasper, Polyamory, StayAtHomeDad!Greg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 03:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7784524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dictatoroffandoms/pseuds/dictatoroffandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hospital AU! The Crystal Gems are a team of highly trained medical professionals. Greg is Dr. Universe's wonderful stay at home companion. Jasper gets to join the family. Steven gets another mom to add to his collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. OH NO

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested in this I'll finish it.

The emergency room was bustling with activity after the mass shooting. Patients were constantly in and out of the surgery room and doctors never had a moment's rest. The head doctor was exhausted when she finished stitching up her last patient. Doctor Rose Universe took a seat at her desk and laid her head down, hoping for a bit of shut eye, knowing that her team of nurses would be attending to any little needs of her patients. Today was arguably her hardest day, she’d never lost so many patients before, but there was nothing she could do for some of them. As she rested she went over the faces of those who died on her table, and cried for each of them. 

Through her tears she heard her phone go off, “Dr. U? There’s a detective here that wants to speak with one of the patients.” It was her assistant, Pearl.

Rose wiped her face and steady her voice, “Which patient?”

There was a pause.

“Lapis…”

“Lapis can’t speak to anyone right now, she’s not stable, and if she doesn’t get rest she may go into a coma.”

“The detective is insisting, quite rudely might I add.”

“I’ll come deal with this situation. Thank you for alerting me.” Rose fixed her makeup and fluffed her hair up. She had dealt with pushy officers before, and she was sure she would again. Rose sped out of her office and took the elevator down to the 3rd floor, ICU, where the patient was housed and most likely where she’d find this dectective. 

As she strode toward the receptionist desk, Rose easily spotted the angry detective, a hulking mass of hair and anger. Rose sighed, she thought the angry ones were always the worst to deal with. She readied herself and then plunged right into conversation.

“Hello. I am Dr. Universe, head of this hospital and in charge of the patient you’ve been demanding to see. I assume you are the detective?”

The large bundle of hair that Rose was addressing whirled around and began yelling, “Your nurses don’t seem to understand that I need to interview this patient. You know that she’s the shooter and I need to bring her in and see if she’s a part of any terrorist organization.”

“Well, unless you’d like her to likely die while you’re talking to her, this will have to wait. A full 24 hours at least. If you want to you can stay here, but please don’t harass my nurses again.”

The detective took a moment to go over the options. “I’ll stay here, but, in one of the waiting rooms I guess. My name’s Jasper, by the way. I’m from BCPD.”  
“Nice to meet you. If you’ll excuse me, I have to go fill out some paperwork in my office.”

Jasper awkwardly nodded and sat back. Rose turned and left, and completely accidentally swayed her hips a bit extra. Jasper watched with wide eyes, her hopes of getting out of this hospital anytime soon, washing down the drain. She licked her lips and decided some privacy right then would be nice. She headed to the bathroom nearby. Jasper washed her face and tried her hardest not to think about the doctor. She failed, and instead planned a way to get dinner with her instead. 

Jasper, attempted to make herself look nicer, and left to go find where she threw her blazer. She spent quite a bit of time looking for, but she eventually found it, one of the other nurses had picked it up, folded it and placed it behind the counter. Jasper thanked the nurse, and asked where Doctor’s office was. She headed up to it.


	2. The Useful Clod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Jasper was busy falling in love, Peridot made a discovery.

On her way up Jasper realized how forward a dinner invitation would be, and waited in the elevator for the first floor again. She found a waiting room and sat inside. She pulled out her phone and let her partner know she had to wait the night to talk to the suspect. Then she once again removed her blazer and settled in.

Several hours later a nurse came in and woke Jasper gently, “The patient you wanted to talk to has gone from stable condition back to requiring intensive care. It would be best if you went home.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks. Here’s my card, give me call when she’s fine,” replied Jasper. She was disappointed that she didn’t talk to the cute doctor more, but knew that the opportunity was gone. 

After the long drive home she flopped into bed, her mind unfocused. Sleep came easily but the morning came early. Jasper changed her shirt and headed to the station. When she arrived, she was greeted with an angry screech emitting from her partner, “JASPER YOU USELESS CLOD! YOU HAVEN’T ANSWERED A SINGLE TEXT SINCE YESTERDAY! I COULD HAVE DIED!”

“Perri, Perri I’m sorry. I forgot to text you, the patient is back in intensive care, and I left the hospital real late.”

“I COULD BE IN INTENSIVE CARE TOO!” 

“You’re fine Perri.”

The smaller woman, Peridot, nicknamed Perri, harrumphed loudly and sat back down at her desk.

“While you've been useless, I've been very busy. I was digging through the crime scene photos and I found this,” she said setting down an image. The image was graffiti, not far from the original shooting, of a set of four diamonds. 

Jasper’s eyes widened, “This is the Diamonds, they were involved with this!?” 

“Yeah, so that suspect in the hospital is either a new inductee, or from a rival gang, one that was trying to usurp the Diamonds.”

“Well damn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early but short chapter! It felt like a good place to stop, so I did, but this means there will be another chapter!!


	3. Everyone Loves Jasper

This made this investigation a team effort. Jasper and Peridot worked in Major Crime, but for this they would need help from the Vices team, and from Organized Crime. Jasper felt like she aged twenty years with this realization, she wouldn’t be getting much sleep, coffee was going to become part of her bloodstream, and any chances for a dinner date with that cute doctor were dashed. 

She made her way to the break room and filled a cup with coffee, then returned to her desk to settle in and make the calls. Peridot sat across from her, and set on the mountain of paperwork they needed to fill out.

Some hours later Jasper finally put the phone down and looked over at her partner, who was face down, drooling on some important document. She laughed and started trying to get her partner’s attention. 

“Hey! Peri! You’re drooling on something really important!” it was a whisper but it woke her anyway. Peridot almost jumped, and she waved her arms wildly.

“I am NOT!!”

They laugh it off and get back to work. 

 

The investigation takes almost two weeks, but eventually the crime was pinned on the Diamond gang. The location of the crime was where one of the leaders, Pink, was killed, and it was a revenge game. The suspect Lapis Lazuli was actually just a poor bystander, who happened to really love the second amendment. No arrests were made, but a gang that’s as sophisticated as the Diamonds were hard to nail.

To make up for being a bully, Jasper sets Lapis up with Peridot, dinner at a fancy restaurant and nice bottle of wine. And, to ‘make up’ for being rude she offers something similar to that cute doctor.  
“Oh, well, why not? There’s this nice Indian place on 5th I’ve been meaning to try,” she began to grab her things, “My name’s Rose, by the way.” She smiled at Jasper. Jasper nearly tripped. Rose led the way out of the hospital. Jasper followed her out and onto the street and hastily open the door to her car. They made it safely to the restaurant, and through a nice dinner. They got along really well, outside of work, and even shared a dessert. Jasper drove Rose back to her house on the edge of town, and got home on autopilot. She makes it her mission to impress Rose whenever possible, and whenever a suspect is in the hospital she jumps at the chance to go over. 

It takes a few weeks but Rose eventually talks to Jasper. They meet for bad coffee in the hospital cafeteria. 

“Hey, Jasper, this is awkward, but you know I have a husband and son, right? And while I don’t mind the attention and they don’t either, I wanted to make sure you know what you’re getting into.”

There was a long pause. Jasper sat there and didn’t do anything for a while. Suddenly, she looked up and spoke, “If it’s all ok, on your end, then I’m fine with it..?”

It was quiet but she had determination in her eyes. Rose laughed and asked her to come over for dinner tonight, they were having Greg’s best dish.

So, that evening, Jasper knocks on the door to her new life. She meets Greg, the husband and then Steven, the son. Both love her. The meal is better than anything she's ever had before.

About a year later she moves in. People ask questions but she doesn’t care. Rose enjoy her humor, Greg likes hearing stories from her job, and Steven loves his strong mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it feels like it sucks, but i like it lol

**Author's Note:**

> Lapis is only a suspect! I don't want to vilify her but I needed a reason for Jasper to be in a hospital...
> 
> ALSO....What jasper looks like- http://i1.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/954/971/738.png


End file.
